


Break Away

by CandyGrouch



Series: Break [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyGrouch/pseuds/CandyGrouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three gems, long before Rose Quartz gave her form, fought alongside the mighty warrior queen in one of the biggest battles this galaxy has ever known. This is their story. A tale of war, destruction, and death. But more importantly, a story of heroism and friendship...</p>
<p>If you're looking for canon characters you're in the wrong place, but otherwise please stop by and enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chronicler and the Prison

A recently abandoned Kindergarten sits quiet. Empty, giant machines like syringes on legs rest peacefully, deactivated in the cool, midsummer night air beneath the full, glowing moon. All is quiet, and not a soul, human nor gem, inhabits this place. However, the dust and rock that has sat undisturbed for centuries is gently caressed by the feet of a hooded figure, whose form is shrouded in a dark brown cloak. The figure walks carefully, but at a brisk pace, occasionally stopping to take a look at their surroundings before making headway again. Whatever the figure seems to be searching for, it is clear they are not finding it, as they let out a grouchy sigh.

There is a muffled thump at the base of a cliff to the right of the figure, which prompts them to spin on their heel, and enter a stance a hardened warrior would take before battling. The rock in the cliff shakes, begins to crack, and suddenly bursts open. A small, freshly produced Amethyst gem slides out of her opening. The Amethyst blinks, glances about, and then smiles as her gaze lands upon the hooded figure. The figure does not drop her combat stance, not until the Amethyst blurts out a welcoming "Hey there, stranger!"

The figure smiles and relaxes, striding over to the young Amethyst and kneeling before her. "Hello there." The figure coos, in a soft feminine voice. Beneath the hood, the young Amethyst can just barely make out the figures softly pointed chin, and light gray skin.

"Who're you?" The Amethyst asks, playfully and full of joy. 

"My name is..." The figure hesitates for a moment, reluctant to share such information quite just yet. "Well, you can call me The Chronicler." The hooded woman finally answers.

The Amethyst scrunches her face up, quizzically, and replies with a mocking "What kind of a name is that? What's that s'posed to mean, anyway?"

"Well," the figure begins. "It means I tell stories. Uh... Well, one story, actually. But its a very good one, and a true story to boot!" She finishes. "Would you like to hear my story, Little Amethyst?" She asks, a soft tone of excitement behind her words. The Amethyst's face spreads into a wide, excited smile. She dropped down onto her rear, poofing up a small amount of dust. The hooded woman chuckled, and sat down close in front of the young Amethyst. "Well, like I said, this is a true tale, of heroics and action. Of war, and unfortunately, of death. To begin at the very beginning would be far too long of an exposition, so instead lets just start off right where things get good... Our story begins, with a young but experienced Pyrite, not but a few hundred years older than yourself..."

\-----

Pyrite is shoved forward forcefully, by one of the two burly red Spinel gem guards, of who grunted out a very angry "Move." Pyrite, who would've taken the guard then and there had there not been seven more in the hallway, instead grumbled some very obscene things under her breath, and complied. She blew a stray strand of silver-gold hair away from her eyes, which slowly drifted up and worked its way back into the loose bun tied behind her head. Pyrite dusted off her skin tight, one piece grey jumper, adorned with a light, gold diamond shape across the torso and the front of her calves.

"Stop!" The Spinel barked, which Pyrite thought was a little absurd, considering she had only just started moving again. A Peridot, green and snobby as any Peridot Pyrite had ever seen, appeared from a short range warp a few paces before Pyrite, and click, click, clicked her way over, touching some buttons on a holographic panel in her hands. Without looking up, she stated. "Pyrite, model number six-four-one-eight-five, you have been found guilty of treason against Homeworld, and attempted sabotage of a high production yield Kindergarten on Omega three-one-six. You are sentenced to eternity in this maximum security prison, with no chance of release, until the end of time." 

"Yeah, I bet..." Pyrite mumbled, sneering. The Spinel guard on her right smacked her upside the head and growled like an animal. "Where do you want her?" She asked. The Peridot, still looking at her terminal, flicked her finger across the screen a few times. "Looks like cell one-one-nine-five has an opening. Throw her in there, and get that restraint on her."

With that, a hatch opened from the light blue metal in the ceiling and two arms dropped out, each holding half of a thick metal collar. The arms connected the collar around her neck, covering the metallic gray gem on the back of her neck. It activated, sending a shock into Pyrite's gem, and she could feel her power fade to nothing. Pyrite grunted, and sighed, pondering how exactly she was going to get out of this one. The Spinel shoved Pyrite forward onto a warp pad, and she felt herself be teleported, just as the world around her shifted into a bleak, rusting environment. All around her were cells, barred off by a yellow barrier, and inside anywhere from one to three gems. Pyrite recognized some of the gems as she was escorted past their cells, a lot of them were soldiers in Rose Quartz army.

They stopped, a firm and demanding hand gripped Pyrite's shoulder. “Yeah, Yeah. 'Move!'” Pyrite mocked, watching from the corner of her vision as the Peridot leading her continued to the end of the hall, stepped onto an elevator, and was whisked upwards and out of sight. 'Control room must be up there...' She thought to herself, shortly before she was picked up and thrown into the cell. The lazer grid quickly restarted behind her, as she lifted herself up off the floor and groaned a little. She brought her gaze up, searching her surroundings, before her eyes landed on a short, stocky yellow-orange gem, half her head shaved and the other left with long, flowing orange hair that waterfalled over the toga-like shirt draped over one of her shoulders, and under the armpit of the other. Despite the restraint wrapped around her head and over her mouth, Pyrite recognized the Gem instantly.

"AMBER!" Pyrite exclaimed, running forward, and into the waiting arms of the stocky gem. "Jeez, where have you been!?" It took seconds for Pyrite's joy, at being reunited with her best friend and trusted ally, to become blinding fury. She jumped back, out of Amber's grasp, and seethed with an anger beyond all angers. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Pyrite roared, swinging a good right hook at Amber, which she narrowly avoided. A second swing, from the left, connected with Amber's temple and sent her tumbling. "You disappear after a botched mission, no message, no nothing? I thought you were dead you JERK!" 

Pyrite kicked at Amber, but Amber did a little backwards somersault and avoided it. "SAY SOMETHING!" Pyrite,screamed, rearing up for another attack. Amber stood, pointing frantically at the restraint around her head, covering the entirety of her mouth. "Oh..." Pyrite sighed, cooling and relaxing her tense muscles. “Right, gems on you're tongue. My bad...” She spun, walked over to the force field, and shouted out, “Guards! Hey could we get a holo-pad over here?” Two Spinels walked over, sneering. “And what makes you think we'd give you one?” The first one bellowed. Pyrite, in a sort of are-you-serious look, scrunched her eyebrows and frowned. “What harm could I possibly do with a holo-pad? I'm going to be in here for eternity, you might as well let me talk to my cell-mate.” She replied.

The Spinel guards glanced at each other, pondering together until finally the left Spinel shrugged, and flicked her wrist. In a flurry of sparkles, a small flat square appeared before her. She grabbed it, and gently pushed it through the force field. Pyrite grabbed it, nodded to the guard, and carried the pad back to Amber. As she took it, Pyrite muttered, “We need to get out of here...”

“Duh,” Amber quickly wrote on the pad, using her index finger as a pencil. Pyrite, rolling her eyes, sat in front of the force field, careful not to touch it, and looked back and forth at what she could see outside her cell.

“Seen anything interesting, anything that we could use to our advantage?” There was a long pause. “I said, seen anything interesting?” She asked, a little louder. This time there was a stamp of feet on the cold metal floor. Pyrite glanced back, at a very annoyed looking Amber, who pointed first at her mouth restraint, and then at the pad. 'Right, no mouth, gotta get used to that...' Pyrite thought to herself.

“Command bridge up the elevator, Restraints sometimes malfunction, only two guards in this hall at a time,” the pad read.

“The restraints? Tell me more,” Pyrite pondered. Amber faced the pad towards herself, wiped, and began writing again. 

“The restraints aren't perfect. Occasionally, they go hay-wire and can end up killing the gem they restrain,” she had written, raising her eyebrows and blinking. 

Pyrite, nodding thoughtfully, smiled. “That's good, that's really good... I recognize a lot of these gems in here as well, most are Rose's soldiers...” Amber nodded as well, wiped her pad, and wrote out “We could get the word out, let them know what's going on. Guards will be rotating out in a bit.” Pyrite smiled, wide, bearing her teeth. “Yeah this is going somewhere...” It wasn't long, as the guards paced back and forth along the hallway, before one of them made mention that the next crew would be here soon and that they could leave. As they did, Pyrite walked as close to the field as she could.

“Beside the Rose!” She called, enticing a response. It was silent, but as the time passed she could hear some of the other prisoners shuffling, murmuring quizzically to each other. Pyrite, took in a deep breath, and bellowed out “Beside the Rose!” There were a few returns, but nothing of the sort Pyrite wanted. The other prisoners were talking now, wondering what they should do. With a third deep breath, Pyrite repeated “Beside the Rose!” And this time, almost unanimously, the other members of Rose Quartz army called back with a thunderous “A SWORD FOR THE SHIELD!”

Pyrite laughed, grinning like a mad man. “My fellow prisoners!” The word prisoner dripped off her tongue like a poison off an assassins blade. “My name is Pyrite, a loyal soldier to Rose Quartz!” At the sound of her name the other soldiers stamped their feet, hooting and hollering and cheering. They were really pumped. “Soon enough I'll have you all back under her command! To those of you who do not follow, well... I suggest you do, if you want to live very long.” A few of the random prisoners cheered, and shouted their oaths. “I do not know when the day will come, but rest assured, it will. Be patient my comrades! I promise you FREEDOM!” The entire prison cheered at this, and it wasn't until the new set of Spinel guards appeared that it dropped suddenly like someone had muted a T.V.

Pyrite turned back towards Amber, who was nodding respectfully, and holding a pad that read, “You'd be a great leader.”

Pyrite scoffed, and shook her head dismissively. “I'm a fighter, a killer. I only lead when no one else will.”


	2. Friends and Fusions

Years passed while Amber and Pyrite plotted their escape. The days ticked away like minutes, and the months like days, and the years like weeks. It wasn't until, one day, as Amber and Pyrite were finishing up a very rousing game of tik-tak-toe, that something very interesting happened. “Prisoner coming in! All inmates, stand towards the back of your cells, or face severe discipline!” Amber and Pyrite gave each other annoyed looks, and stood to walk towards the back of the cell, facing the force field. They had done this a thousand times before. The Spinels brought a gem towards the empty cell in across from theirs. The gem was tall and thin, skin colored a light blue, in a dress that came down to her knees, short sleeves and hands covered in a sort of gauntlet/glove combo. On the front of the dress was a white diamond shape, the bottom half fluttering away as a separate piece of fabric, sort of like an apron.

The gem had a large restraint around her waist, and a bob cut down to her shoulders. Pyrite was filled with excitement, joy, and surprise. “Topaz!” She cried, sprinting towards the front of her cell as the Spinels walked away. Topaz face shot up, and lit with excitement. Topaz was another long time friend of Pyrite's, and had stood by her in uncountable battles.

“Pyrite! Amber!” Topaz responded, smiling. “It's so good to see you guys again!”

“What happened? What are you doing here?”

“My team and I got caught in a skirmish on Orion 316, trying to get that Lapis Lazuli out of custody. We lost, obviously.”

“What about the rest of your team?”

Topaz face grew somber, and her gaze fell to the floor. “Only Lapis and I made it out, but her gem was cracked in the fight. She managed to meld herself to a mirror, but halfway to the planet a group of Homeworld ships caught up to us. I put her in an escape pod, and fired it towards Earth, but after that... I don't know. They took me into custody, and now I'm here.”

“Darn...” Pyrite frowned, glancing down at the floor was well. Amber shook her head slowly, her eyes closed. Pyrite shook herself back to normal. “Listen, Topaz...” She began, whispering. “We've got a plan for a prison wide breakout. We just gotta plan for the right moment, but now that you're here...” Pyrite glanced over at Amber. She was holding up the pad, and it read “Now. Jasper is the Warden, she doesn't want another death. Here we go.”

“Jasper, the incredibly successful military general, is the warden of this prison? You didn't think to mention this earlier!?” Pyrite exclaimed, flabbergasted. Amber shrugged, then gripped at her restraint, wide eyed, and fell to the floor in a mock seizure. “Crap...” Pyrite mumbled, and spun around towards Topaz. “You ready?” Topaz nodded.

“Boy, I sure wasn't here long.” She teased, backing away from the force field and sitting down. “Do your thing.”

Pyrite's whole attitude turned to theatrical concern, and terror. “GUARDS! GUARDS! COME QUICK!” She screamed. The two Spinels sprinted over, and glanced down at Amber. 

“Oh no, not other malfunction.” The first one stated. 

“We should just leave her, not like its our problem.” The second replied.

“Really? You think Jasper is gonna want another death? It'll be you, next!” Pyrite cut in.

The two Spinels glanced at each other and nodded. “Back away prisoner!” The first one ordered, and as Pyrite obliged they dropped the field and stepped inside. The second guard knelt, made a strange motion with her finger against the metal of Amber's restraint. It beeped once, and then dropped from off her face. She took a deep, overacted breath, which was absolutely unnecessary because she doesn't need to breath.

“How do you feel, Amber?” Pyrite asked. Amber sat up, and smiled at Pyrite, while the guards took a few steps back and drew swords from the gems on their chests.

“I feel good, Pie...” Amber replied, slowly. Pyrite smiled. After not being able to hear Amber's voice, Pyrite was more than a little pleased to listen to the sound of it. “In fact,” Amber continued, sweeping her gaze over too the two guards. “I feel like I could scream...” Amber leaps to her feet, drew in a massive breath of air, and let out an ear splitting cry. As the sound left her lips, the oval gem on her tongue glowed brightly, and a massive burst of orange energy sent the two guards rocketing out of the cell and into the wall next to Topaz.

“Amber, get this thing off me!” Pyrite demanded, pulling at her restraint. Amber nodded, quickly trotting over, as Pyrite knelt down so Amber could get a good grip on the device.

Amber tugged, hard, on either end of the restraint and tore it in half like a stale doughnut. Pyrite was suddenly filled with warmth, and energy. Her power was back. The guards ran back in, back up from their little trip.

“Freeze, or we will cut you down, prisoners!” The first one yelled. Pyrite scoffed, reached up behind her head, and drew two well sized batons from her gem. Amber licked her knuckles, running her gem across them, then flexed her arms as a golden, spiked brass knuckle appeared on each of her fists. 

“Let's dance!” She growled.

The Spinels charged at them, Spinel One swinging her sword at Pyrite. Pyrite dropped, kicked her leg out, and brought it out into the Spinel's ankle. The Spinel fell, forward, right down into the baton that was swinging upwards, and she did a graceful back flip as it connected with her chin. The second Spinel brought her sword down towards Amber's head, but a quick movement caught the blade against Amber's left brass knuckle in a shower of sparks. Amber's right fist came forwards into the Spinel's gut, throwing her off balance, and with her now free left hand Amber brought the second punch across the guards cheek, dashing her down into the metal. Amber brought both fists upwards, and then flung them down onto the gem on Spinel's chest as she rolled over. The gem shattered into pieces, and a split second later the guards physical form poofed into a cloud of sparkling dust.

Amber glanced over and watched as Pyrite brought her batons down repeatedly, one after the other, into the other guards head. It wasn't long before that guards form also gave out. With a swift stomp, Pyrite shattered the red gem beneath her boot. “Ice cold, Pie! Cold blooded murder!” Amber laughed, raising her arm into the air for a hive five.

Pyrite smacked it, holding both batons in one hand. “I told you, Amber, I'm a killer.” She mumbled, walking out into the hallway.

Topaz was smiling, her arms crossed. “Great, guys. Now what about me?”

“Don't worry, Topaz, we're gonna head up to the control bridge and cause a prison wide shutdown and release. Stay here, the others will need someone to lead them.” Pyrite replied, nodding assuredly.

Topaz made an annoyed face but nodded. “Go, then. But hurry up. This restraint is really annoying.” She demanded. Amber and Pyrite both nodded, then turned and began sprinting down the hall towards the elevator. They came upon it, just as it opened, and inside were two more Spinel guards. They looked surprised to see Pyrite and Amber.

\-----

The elevator door opened into the control room, a sparking cloud of dust wafting out of it, as Amber and Pyrite made their way forward to the large chair, of which the Peridot's head was barely poking over the top of. “What are you two imbeciles doing back here? I asked you to-” Peridot stopped as she spun in her chair to come face to face with a very displeased looking Amber. “Oh... uh... Hello.” Peridot stuttered weakly, before lunging from her chair and attempting to reach the comm control on the dashboard of buttons. 

Pyrite brought one of her batons around the green gems neck and used it as a choker to pull her back and make her submit. “Please!” Peridot shouted. “Please, don't kill me, I beg you! I'll do anything you want!” She began to cry, stuttering and choking on her own words. Pyrite glanced to Amber, who gave her a very stern return look. 

“Do it, Pie.” She said, bluntly. “You know that the minute you let her go she's gonna call Jasper down here.” Pyrite looked down at the Peridot still in her grasp. 

“P-Please...” She begged.

“Do it, Pie!”

“I beg you, I want to live!”

“Do it!”

“Please no!”

“KILL HER, PYRITE!”

“AAH!” Pyrite screamed, pulling her baton up into Peridot's chin quickly and twisting, and in an instant the woman's physical form erupted into dust and her gem went sailing through the air. Amber caught it, and squeezed until it shattered in her palm. “She didn't have to die, Amber! She was begging!” Pyrite shouted, stomping towards her friend. Amber took a single step back.

“She was a Peridot, Pie, and you know how they are! They'll say anything to survive, but they would never disobey they're orders!” Amber shouted back, tensing her fists. “If you let her live, she would've gotten Jasper down here, and that gem would've tortured you to death! I won't let that happen!”

“I HATE YOU!”

“I KNOW! I know, Pie... But I will not let Jasper hurt you... I won't.”

Pyrite stopped her advance, her fists clenched around her batons and her teeth grit tight. It took a moment for her to finally start to settle down. “She would've killed you, too...” she mumbled. 

“I'm not worried about me.” Amber replied, and smiled solemnly at Pyrite. “As long as you live, I don't care.” She whispered, after a long period of silence. They stared at each other for a moment, before Pyrite returned the smile and then strode over to the control panel. She hit a button, and activated the intercom inside the prison. She leaned in towards the microphone and cleared her throat. 

“Prisoners! This is your lovely Pyrite speaking!” She began, cackling, and down below she could hear the entire prison burst into whoops and cheers. “In just a few seconds all of you will have the freedom I promised you not long ago! When you find it, head for the hangar bay located on the thirty-sixth floor, steal yourselves some ships, and make headway for earth! Beside the Rose, a sword for the shield!” With that, Pyrite raised her batons into the air, and brought them down hard onto the controls. 

Down below, Topaz watched in excitement as every single cell opened up, and restraints began shutting down and falling away from prisoners. She let out a whooping laugh and bounded from her cell. Other gems were already in the hallway, headed down the opposite direction from the elevator and towards the warp pad that would take them to the hangar bay. “Follow me!” She shouted, motioning towards the other gems, and in a stampede of excitement fury the prisoners all made their way towards the warp pad. As they hit the warp pad, Topaz stopped and started herding groups of gems onto it, noticing that the elevator opened and out of it came running Amber and Pyrite. She waved at them.

Amber and Pyrite were the last to make it to the warp, and Topaz stood waiting. “Ready for a fight?” Amber asked, grinning.

“Always.” Topaz replied, reaching behind her to the gem on her back, and drawing a large spear from it.

“Then let's do this!” Pyrite laughed, as the warp pad activated and they were teleported into a hallway filled with the deafening sounds of battle. Everywhere, prisoners were engaged in combat with Spinel guards, and far as anyone could tell, the prisoners were winning. The trio lept off the warp pad, as three Spinels charged at them. Pyrite took the first, avoiding the swing of her sword and sweeping her baton into the guards stomach. She doubled over, falling to her knees, and the second baton swing came crashing down onto the back of her head, causing her form to burst.

Amber took the second Guard, putting a good one-two into the gut of her, and a third jab straight through her chest, destroying the gem placed there. Topaz took the third, sliding to the right of a downward attack and spinning her spear across the back of her neck jabbing the bladed end into the throat of the Spinel. Somewhere to their left, a group of prisoners cried out for help. “I've got it!” Topaz exclaimed towards Amber and Pyrite, leaping over the heads of another dozen Spinels coming straight towards them. 

“She always leaves us, right in the thick of it!” Amber groaned, taking a combat stance against the dozen Spinels.

“You know Topaz, always got to lend a helping hand!” Pyrite groaned back.

“How're we gonna take these guys, there are a lot of them.”

Pyrite, feeling very full of good ideas, looked over at Amber and beamed. “Fuse with me!” She shouted. Amber scrunched her face up.

“Are you sure? You know our fusion isn't perfect.” 

“Yeah, well, she's big and she's mean, and she's a gem breakin' machine!”

With that, Amber shrugged and nodded. “Cool, alright let's do this!” 

They took hands and began their dance. One step, two step, one step, two step. It started out as a waltz, but quickly turned into a sort of tango, Pyrite slid Amber underneath her, pulled her back up, and Amber twirled Pyrite, which was a little hard to do considering Pyrite was so much taller than Amber, but they managed. The twirl came to an end as Pyrite stretched her free arm out, her gem glowing brightly. But, before she could retract, the edge of a blade came down onto her shoulder, severing her arm from her torso. 

Pyrite cried out, clutching the glowing yellow wound, as Amber leapt over and absolutely destroyed the Spinel responsible in a flurry of well placed punches. She spun back towards Pyrite, who could feel her psychical form giving out. “What do I do? We didn't finish the dance!” She exclaimed, grabbing Pyrites waist. Pyrite, still clutching the spot where her arm used to be, stuttered quickly. “Uh. Uh...” She couldn't think of anything, because despite her body being an illusion, the pain was still real. But then... “Swallow me!” She blurted.

Amber gave her a weird look. “Wh... What?”

“Just do it!” Was all the more Pyrite could get out before her from burst. Amber caught the still glowing gem, groaned loudly, and popped it into her mouth. Reluctantly, she swallowed the foreign object and shivered disgustedly.

“That felt wrong...” She grumbled. No more than three seconds later her own form exploded, but not into dust, instead she burst into a formless blob of shimmering white light, and the two gems danced together inside this light as it shifted and grew in size, as well as number of limbs.

The dozen Spinels who, just a moment ago were ready to wreak havoc, watched in absolute horror as the giant woman before them took shape. Her hair was shaved all the way around, aside from a strip of hair along the top of her head that was pulled back into a large, long ponytail. Her top was tight, wrapped around beneath her four arms , and came down as a single piece to her knees, where large, multi-strapped boots covered the rest of her legs. “Hey there, girls~” She cooed, her voice soft but booming. “Name's Sunstone. How're y'all doin'?” 

The Spinels were struck with fear, shivering and glancing at each other. Sunstone cracked her neck, and flexed her shoulders suddenly, prompting four large, insect like wings to burst from her shoulders. The Spinels managed to pull themselves from their fear and raise their weapons, shouting and running towards Sunstone. Suntone herself pulled four long poles from the gem on her neck, and then crossed the tips like a star and licked them all around. She swung them down to her sides, flinging saliva to the floor, and prompting the maces to become whole. She swung them, smashed them, and swept them across the Spinels, and in a matter of seconds the dozen guards were no more then a large cloud of dust.

Sunstone reared up, laughing, and then noticed that the battle around her was drawing to a close, farther down the hallway at a set of giant, closed doors. She lumbered down, as the last of the spinels fell to the swarm of gems, and stepped over them carefully to regroup with Topaz, who was groaning angrily as she typed on a pad to the side of the door. “What's cookin', good lookin'?” She purred, crouching and leaning in towards Topaz, grinning from ear to ear.

Topaz rolled her eyes and smirked, a soft blush forming on her face. “The guards have locked to doors to the hangar and I can't get them open.” She replied, before typing another string of letters into the console and groaning when, yet again, it didn't work. Sunstone chuckled, and stood tall. She flexed her muscles, and winked at Topaz, which caused the blue gem to blush harder and look away.

“I got this, darlin'.”


	3. Jasper and Jailbreak

A hundred and fifty Spinel gems stand in a half circle around the hangar doors, swords drawn, awaiting and fearing the swarm of bloodthirsty prisoners just on the other side. One of them was on a command console, a long range communication brought up with the warden, Jasper. “What do you mean, you let them escape?” She growled, bearing her teeth.

“W-Well,” The Spinel stuttered, sweating a little. “Technically they're still here. But it wont be long before-”

“If they don't kill you, I will when I arrive. That's a promise. Hold them off until I can get there, I'll be there shorty.” Jasper barked, before cutting the communication off. The Spinel swallowed the lump in her throat, and slowly turned back towards her comrades.

“Guards... Well, Jasper is coming to reinforce, with all the consequences that will bring... If we manage to hold them off by the time she gets here she might go easy on us so... Yeah, let's just do that...” She stammered, twiddling her thumbs. The other guards murmured their agreements, giving each other worried glances. It was a few seconds later, that with a massive thud, a huge dent appeared in the doors ahead of them. Then another, and another, and another. The doors began to give way with each new blow, groaning and bending and snapping off their placements.

After what seemed like an eternity to the Spinels, the pounding finally stopped. Seconds passed, then minutes. Some of the Spinels began whispering to each other in hushed tones.

“Do you hear anything?”

“Do you think they gave up?”

“Maybe we got reinforcements?”

“Maybe we scared them-”

There was an ear splitting boom as the doors flew off their hinges, taking out a good dozen and a half Spinels on its murderous flight across the hanger bay, before screeching to a rest across the floor and halting at the other end of the room. As the smoke cleared, Sunstone lumbered out, cracking all forty of her knuckles and grinning from ear to ear with a clearly inflated ego. Topaz followed her closely, running her fingers down the mighty gems boot and swooning a little. “Wow...” She mumbled, before blinking a few times and bringing her spear to bear against the Spinels. 

“Gems!” Sunstone bellowed. “CHARGE!”

With a thunderous roar the swarm of prisoners charged through the door, slamming into the wall of Spinels, tearing into them like a raging fire tears into the forest brush. It was chaos in seconds, the hangar was filled with the screams of fallen gems and the war crys of the prisoners ready to fall for Rose Quartz. Sunstone lumbered over her fellow gems, crushing a Spinel beneath the heel of her boot, and another four beneath each one of her maces. The battle was short, as Spinels fell in droves, with little harm coming to the prisoner Gems. 

“Retreat! Guards fall back!” A Spinel shouted as she ran from the battle. Sunstone let out a fearsome roar which evolved into a guttural laugh. 

“Run, puny gems, run from my destruction! I am the slayer of all who stand before my might! Bow before your QUEEN!” She growled, sweeping her mace into another Spinel. Topaz sighed happily as a Spinel poofed off the end of her spear, giving the giant woman beside her a look that would've melted even the strongest hearts.

“You two need to fuse more often, I love it.” She whispers, glancing up at the fusion. Sunstone chuckles and gently pats the top of Topaz head. What remained of the Spinels force had fled into a corner, swords drawn in defense and protective fear. Some of the prisoners started making motions towards them, but stopped when Sunstone barked out “Leave them! Get to the ships, now!” 

The prisoners agreed, Sunstone and Topaz began leading them into different ships of all shapes and sizes. They piled in by the dozens, and as they filled up it wasn't more then a few minutes before the ships began lifting off and speeding out of the hanger. First one ship, then three, then seven. Sunstone grinned as ship after ship made it safely out of the hangar, hundreds of Gems escaping to freedom. A large blue ship started to exit, but just as it left the hangar doors it erupted into a fireball and tumbled to the ground in a gut wrenching explosion. 

In it's place appeared more than two dozen gunships, and four transport ships. The gunships came in first, and started raining hellfire down onto the ships and gems still in the hangar. Flames erupted all around, as prisoners were cut down by blasts of energy. While the chaos ensued, the transports took advantage of the distraction and touched down at the far end of the hangar. Out of them poured hundreds of gems of all types and colors, but among them stood one very tall, muscular orange gem. Sunstone grit her teeth in anger, growling under her breath.

“Topaz!” She shouted over the screams and explosions.

“I see her!” Topaz called back, before pulling her spear back and throwing it at one of the gunships. She threw it with such force that the spear tore straight through the ship and out the back, and a heartbeat later the ship burst into blue flame and dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks. The gems surrounding Jasper charged forwards, shouting fearsome battle cries with weapons raised high. 

“Gems! Get to the ships, NOW!” Sunstone roared, ushering the last of a group into a transport. “Topaz get on one of the gunships and give us cover!”

“Right, I'm on it!” Topaz replied, a new spear appearing in her hands, and for a second time she drew it back and chucked it at another gunship. It pierced the glass cockpit, and Sunstone could barely see as the spear erupted into smoke. Beside her, Topaz had vanished. Topaz re-appeared inside the gunship, wear her spear had stuck, and pounced the pilot Peridot. 

“Ah! Get out of my ship!” She screeched, using one hand to push at Topaz. Topaz wasn't having any of this nonsense, however, and placed a firm hand on the Peridots throat. With a swift, forceful movement she yanked the Peridot out of the seat and even farther out of the cockpit, shattering the glass and tossing the Peridot away like a rag doll. The green gem flung to the hanger floor, where she was quickly crushed beneath a very angry Sunstones boot. Sunstone flung her face forward, smashing it into another gunships cockpit, clearing just enough room for the transport she had just loaded to pull away from the fighting and take off.

Topaz stuck her hands into the weird, gooey material that was the gunships control, and felt the machine fill her with want for control. She made the gunship do a full 180, and locked her weapons on a trio of enemy gunships. “Have some of this!” She shouted, willing the gunship to fire upon the hostiles, and as quickly as they had come, they were alight with fire and dropping from the sky. Below her, Suntone charged at the oncoming army, along with a handful of the braver, remaining gems, and the wave of gems hit her like water on a cliff face.

Sweep, smash, kick. The gems around her fell by the dozens with each swing of her arms. Sunstone took a quick breath and caught Jasper smiling out of the corner of her eye. It just made Sunstone angry. “WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?” Sunstone roared, charging at the beefy gem. Before Sunstone could get close, however, one of the gems at her feet got a good sword swing at her heel, and the sudden pain caused sunstone to tumble down into the swarm. 

'Crap, crap!' Sunstone thought to herself, as small pricks of swords came slicing into her arms and legs. She tried to rise up, but a blast of energy from one of the gunships put her right back down. “Ah!” She cried, smashing her fist into the floor. More slicing came, glowing yellow cuts where being etched up and down Sunstones massive body. Normally, they wouldn't be doing a thing, but so many were really starting to drain on Sunstone. If she de-fused now because of this, she knew that her two halves would never react in time before they too were cut down. 

A half dozen gunships parked themselves over Sunstone, each taking a turn to rock her body with another jolt of energy. Sunstone could feel herself fading, her physical form starting to give. 'I can't... I can't go out like this...' Sunstone thought, dazed. There was a voice calling to her, somewhere that felt very far away as she began to split. It was a voice she recognized. Soft, calming. Pyrite and Amber both loved the voice, how sweet it sounded even at the darkest moments. But now it was desperate, loud, and growing louder. 

“SUNSTONE! GET UP!” Topaz screamed, shooting down one of the gunships above Sunstone. Sunstone's four eyes snapped open wide, and with a throaty growl she began to rise, the sword pricks no longer even tickles. The growl turned to a shout, the shout to a scream, and the scream to a terrifying roar. The gem on Sunstones tongue glowed brightly, but instead of sonic waves, the roar let loose a huge beam of energy. As Sunstone sweeped it through the air, it caught four of the remaining five gunships in its arc, blasting them to dust. 

Sunstone snapped her jaw shut, drew in her breath, and with another roar the beam swept across the army at her feet, killing tens of dozens. As the beam faded, Sunstone spun, swinging her maces. She jumped, and Pyrite and Amber split from her form and plummeted at full speed back towards the ground, both screaming in fury. Ambers fist, and Pyrites batons hit the metal floor, sending a shockwave out and toppling the gems still huddled around them. Topaz dropped the Gunship to the floor. “We're the last ones left, let's go!” She called, as a hatch opened up on the side of the large craft.

Amber scrambled inside, Pyrite close behind, just as the ship began to lift back off. But, before she could get all the way in, a large hand gripped her arm and yanked her back out of the ship. The gunship took off, without Pyrite, as the hand spun her around to face her with the snarling features of Jasper. “Well, well, well... Little Pyrite, what a surprise to see you here.”

\-----

Pyrite growled, yanking herself away from Jasper's grasp. “Last time I saw you, I sent you to kill that Amber you just tried to leave with.” Jasper scoffed, in that same gruff voice Pyrite had been trying to forget for over a hundred years. “Tell me, Little Pyrite, where have you been all these years?”

“Fighting for the other team.” Pyrite growled, drawing her batons from her gem.

“The other team? You mean those traitors to Homeworld?” Jasper sneered, shaking her head. “They're deluded, Little Pyrite! That Rose Quartz has got you fighting for primates on a planet rich with life-force! Life-force we could be using to propagate our people!” Jasper shouted, making a motion with her arms like 'Don't-You-Get-It?' 

“Rose Quartz showed me what our people are doing! That planet has so much potential! We can't just throw it away!” Pyrite shouted back, fury rising in her chest. 

Jasper grinned, glaring at Pyrite. “You don't sound so sure, Little Pyrite. Are you sure it isn't that pitiful Topaz and Amber you've been with? Finally found someone you could cry with at night?” Jasper chuckled, blinking slowly. “You know who you are, Pyrite. You're not like them. You're strong! And they're WEAK!”

Pyrite lunged for Jasper, the anger boiling over. “DON'T YOU EVER SAY THEIR NAMES!”

Jasper easily doged Pyrite's attack, ramming her fist into the smaller grey gems gut, causing her to double over and cough loudly. “Remember who you used to be. My Little Pyrite. My servant. My assassin.” Jasper growled, wrapping her hand around the back of Pyrite's neck and lifting her off the ground. She slammed another fist into Pyrite's spine, causing the Grey Gem to cry out in pain. “Remember how many of those so called 'Crystal Gems' you slaughtered.”

Another blow into her back brought forth a second cry of pain, much louder this time. Her form wouldn't hold out at this rate, but no matter how much she struggled Pyrite couldn't break free. It had always been this way. “Remember all the Gems crushed beneath your boot. You're a killer, Pyrite. Not a saviour.” A third blow really knocked the fight out of Pyrite, and she went slack. “Remember. Or I'll MAKE you remember!”

“PIE!” Came a voice, from above Jasper and Pyrite. Jasper barely had time to look up before Ambers fist came crashing down into her, shattering the floor beneath them into a crater. The gunship came down next, as Pyrite staggered forward and dropped to her knees. Topaz rushed out and lifted her, as Amber and Jasper traded blows behind them. “C'mon baby, stay with me Pyrite, I got you.” She coo'ed, leading the Grey Gem onto the ship.

Ambers fists connected over and over against Jaspers crash helmet. This was fine, however, because all Amber needed to do was buy Topaz some time to get Pyrite on the ship. “You think you can beat me?” Jasper roared, swinging a right hook that Amber barely avoided. 

“I think I could beat three of you!” Amber spat back, pummeling Jaspers crash helmet again. 

“Amber! We are LEAVING!” Topaz shouted, as the gunships engines fired up. 

As jasper made another attack towards Amber, the smaller orange gem did a graceful back flip into the open hatch behind her. “'Till next time, jerk!” She laughed, as the Gunship made a clean liftoff.

“That won't be long! We're coming for you on earth, you little brat! With everything we've got!” Jasper roared, shaking her fist at the ship as it made a smooth gettaway. The hatch closed, blocking Ambers veiw of Jasper, and with a sudden lurch it broke light speed and dissapered into the stars. 

Amber jogged over to Pyrites side, and crouched down next to her. “How are you doing, Pie?” She whispered sweetly. Pyrite answered with a weak smile, a few tears running down her cheeks. 

“Pyrite? What's wrong baby?” Topaz asked, running her hand across Pyrites cheek, wiping away the tear. Amber did the same to the other cheek.

“It's... Nothing. It's fine.” Pyrite croaked, brushing their hands away. “how long until we get to Earth?”

Topaz glanced back at the control panel, and frowned. “About 20 years, give or take.”

“Does this thing have Hypersleep?”

“Yeah, already checked.”

Pyrite nodded, and wobbled to her feet. Her form would hold, luckily, but it would take time to heal fully without retreating back into her gem. The hypersleep would help more than anything. Pyrite took notice of the arm that had been severed just before she fused with Amber. The sleeve that was formally there was gone. In its place was a set of three softly golden armor peices. One on her shoulder, one on her elbow, and a final peice around her wrist like a gauntlet. It was nice, although trying to regenerate while simultaniously fused with Amber had clearly had some effect. Armor was more Amber's thing.

“Are you guys going to sleep as well?” Pyrite asked, falling into Topaz arms as she tripped over herself. Topaz and Amber looked to each other and smiled.

“No, darling. We'll stay up and make sure we get there safely.” Topaz replied.

“Sleep tight, Pie. You'll feel a whole lot better when we get there.” Amber added.

Pyrite nodded and smiled softly. Planting a soft kiss on Topaz cheek, and then leaning down to kiss Ambers as well. They both returned the kiss, at the same time, on either of Pyrites cheeks. She chuckled, as the wall behind her slid open into a small closet-like opening. Pyrite took a small step backwards into it.

The last thing Pyrite's saw was the two smiling faces of the people she loved the most, just before the door closed and her gem was forced into a state of hybernation. 

“We'll be here when you wake up.” Amber whispered.


	4. Dreams and Deliverance

Pyrite was awake in almost an instant, as her vision came back to her from a haze of cloudy fog. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and the door in front of her opened to reveal Amber and Topaz, still smiling. Pyrite smiled back, and stepped from the chamber. 

“20 years sure went by quick.” She laughed, glancing between the two. Topaz chuckled.

“For you, at least. I had to deal with this one the whole way.” She replied, jabbing a thumb at Amber.

“Shut up, you know you love me.” Amber replied, gently elbowing Topaz in the ribs.

“Let's get out there. Jasper said that they were coming with everything they've got.” Pyrite began, walking towards the outer hatch of the gunship.

“They could be here within the year for all we know. We need to warn-”

As the hatch opened Pyrite was engulfed with horror, and the world was engulfed with flame. What bits of land weren't alight were littered with fragments of shattered gems, or the bodies of those whose forms hadn't quite given out yet. Pyrite dove from the craft, out into a ring of fire, stammering and chest heaving. She shook violently, spinning slowly in place as she took in the carnage. Somewhere in the distance there was a dull and muffled hum. 

Pyrite finished her spin, and turned back to face the gunship. It was gone, however, Amber and Topaz were in the dirt where it once stood. They were beaten and broken, cowering against each other, as Pyrite sprinted over.

“Stay back!” Amber cried, whimpering and pulling Topaz closer. Topaz was panting, her eyes watering and giving Pyrite a look that broke her heart.

“My Little Pyrite...” Jasper whispered from behind Pyrite. In a flash, Pyrite spun, her batons drawn, and she just barely managed to stop her swing before it crashed into Amber's skull. 

“W-What..” Pyrite mumbled. She felt something squirming beneath her foot, and looked down to see Topaz trying to crawl out from under Pyrite, the grey gems heel grinding into the gem on Topaz back. “No...”

“Pyrite... Why are you doing this...?” Amber sobbed. Pyrites gaze shot up to meet Amber's. She was sobbing harder than anything Pyrite had seen. Something tugged at Pyrites conscious, at the core of her very gem. A coded will to do what needed to be done, for Homeworld. She felt her heel press harder unto Topaz gem. Topaz cried out, Amber cried out, but most of all Pyrite cried out. This isn't what she wanted.

This isn't who she was. Not anymore.

“My Assassin. Remember who you are.” Jasper whispered, from behind Pyrite.

“NO!” Pyrite screamed, spinning and swinging her baton around to attack Jasper. There was nothing there, however, and at Pyrites feet lay the cracked gems of Amber and Topaz.

“No... No, no, no!” Pyrite whispered, dropping to her knees and fumbling to pick up the dead gems. “No, please no...”

The hum from before had slowly grown louder and shriller, into an ear splitting shriek. Pyrite looked up, into Jasper's eyes, as the world around them faded to black, and sobbed. “Remember when you were mine, before you left me to be with your next two targets. You used to be a good little soldier, following my orders without question. You used to be worth something.”

Jasper scoffed, furrowing her brow. 

“You think those two insects love you? They don't care about you. You're not a person, Pyrite, you're just a killer.” She growled, quietly. 

Pyrite screamed, throwing her head back into the air, as the universe exploded with light.

\-----

Pyrite awoke, screaming, and threw herself from the hyper-sleep chamber. The door barely had time to open before she was out of it, and on her knees at the center of the gunship. Amber and Topaz took zero time to drop down to either side of her, grabbing her, and embracing her. “Pie! Pie what's wrong?” Amber asked, brushing some loose strands of hair away from Pyrites face.

“Pyrite baby, c'mon, talk to us.” Topaz pleaded, stroking Pyrite's head.

“Tell me I'm not that person anymore...” Pyrite managed to croak between heaving sobs. “Tell me I'm not what Jasper made me.”

Amber and Topaz gave each other a look of shock, before pressing their heads against Pyrite's. “Shh, baby, it's okay. You're not that gem anymore.” Topaz cooed, grasping Pyrites hand. Pyrite hiccuped, trying to stifle her crying, and after a few minutes finally managed to bring herself down to a whimper.

The hatch suddenly burst open, and a Garnet gem with huge square hair rushed in, a gauntlet fist over each hand. She looked down at the three gems, at least she probably did, it was hard to tell through her shades. She dropped her stance, her gauntlets dispersing, and she looked back over her shoulder and called out “It's clear!”

She turned back towards the trio and crouched, extending a hand towards Pyrite. Pyrite smiled and took it, allowing the Garnet to help her up. Topaz and Amber stood as well. “I need to talk to Rose Quartz about the Lapis I was sent for. Also, some very disturbing information, ASAP.” Topaz stated, and the Garnet nodded at her. “She's already waiting.” She replied, and Topaz walked past her. “You two, make yourselves comfortable.” The Garnet said, towards Amber and Pyrite. Amber nodded and started to lead Pyrite. 

Pyrite, however, gently shook her off. “I love you, Amber, but I'd like some time to breath if that's okay...” She mumbled. Amber looked dishearten for a second, before nodding with a loving smile.

“Sure thing, Pie.” She said, before giving Pyrites hand a good squeeze and walking out of the gunship. It took Pyrite a second to collect herself, but she finally managed to pick up her pieces and head off. As she stepped from the gunship, she smiled, and took a look around her at the home she had forgotten she had. The Lunar Temple, even now after eons of battle, was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. The blue walls were alight with swirling runes, groups of gems scurried this way and that, and the hustle and bustle of activity really made Pyrite feel at ease. 

The city was were Pyrite felt the best, and maybe that was just nostalgia for the small amount of time she spent on Homeworld, but there was something about being surrounded by so many people that calmed Pyrite. She made her headway for the Fountain of Lunar Light, a giant fountain at the very center of the temple that flowed eternally with magic water, sending huge rivers all throughout the temple and cascaded off the edges into the ocean far below.

She made her way out of the main commotion and deeper into the temple. Little by little the gems began to lessen in number, until Pyrite was walking alone down the hallway. It was just a few more yards when she caught Topaz voice. “-Manage to acquire the Lapis...” She said, from a mostly closed doorway to Pyrites left. Pyrite peered in, caught a glimpse of the fabled Rose Quartz herself, and was filled with a humble awe. 

“A shame. I don't feel any better than Blue diamond keeping that Lapis in custody, but her control over water would've been invaluable in the fight to come.” Rose stated, frowning. Pyrite wondered what exactly was happening, but it was hard to hear from this distance. Pyrite took a breath and focused on the world around her, urging her gem out of the corporeal reality and into a sort of ethereal non-existence, rendering herself invisible. It was tough, but with enough willpower Pyrite could keep herself in this state for a few hours. Pyrite slipped herself into the room, and quietly moved closer to Topaz and Rose.

“Tell me exactly what happened, if you don't mind. When Pearl returned alone I feared the worst.” Rose stated.

“Well...” Topaz began, thinking. “Pearl, my team, and I arrived on Orion 316 without drawing attention to ourselves. We did some recon and intel gathering for the first year we were there, but things quickly got out of hand. I'll spare the details for you ma'am, but the Lapis put up quite the fight when she realized we were there to take her prisoner. In the scuffle, someone accidentally cracked Lapis Lazuli's gem. Pearl managed to force-meld her to a nearby mirror before she went corrupt, but on the ride home a Homeworld ship dealt ours a heavy blow. While I was trying to wrest control back of the ship, your Pearl took off with the mirror and left me. I'm not-”

At this point, Pyrite let go of the ethereal realm and allowed herself to become seen. She was all scrambled up with mixed feelings. Anger, sadness, confusion, but most of all she was just heartbroken. “Pyrite? Why were you-”

“You lied to us...” She whispered, her eyes welling with more tears. “You lied to Amber, and you lied to ME.”

“Pyrite, I can explain.”

“You didn't go to Orion 316 to help the Lapis, you went there to capture her.”

“Pyrite, how was I supposed to tell you that's what I was doing?” Topaz took a step towards Pyrite, but Pyrite jumped back in anger. 

Topaz looked hurt, but at this point Pyrite really didn't care. Topaz had never lied to Amber or Pyrite, and that fact made this sting all the more. She ran, leaving Rose and Topaz behind her. Pyrite ran faster than she had ever run, moving at speeds that would have been hard to see if you weren't a gem. All the while tears streamed from her face, and it felt like an eternity before she finally reached the Fountain of Lunar Light. She screeched to a halt at its edged and dropped over it, allowing her tears to fall into the fountain like raindrops on a still lake. She would've have studied her reflection, but the nature of the magic water made it so it cast no reflection.

She felt a presence sit down next to her, and looked up to see the square haired garnet that had greeted them when they first arrived. “Want to talk?” She asked sternly. Pyrite hesitated and sat next to her. They were quiet for a moment before Pyrite spoke. “You're a permanent fusion, right? How do you two do it? How are you so perfect?”

The Garnet chuckled and stood, spreading her arms and shifting into a glowing silhouette. She split, into a tiny Ruby, and a tiny Sapphire, and the two of them sat back down on either side of Pyrite. Pyrite had a feeling she was seeing something very rare, and felt honored. “We're far from perfect.” Sapphire began. “We have our ups, and our downs. No relationship is flawless.”

“Yeah girl!” Ruby cut in, slapping a very warm hand down onto Pyrites shoulder. “No two people, or three in your case, can have the absolute most perfect love in all the known universe. Everyone has to fight eventually, otherwise the relationship wouldn't be real!” 

Sapphire lifted her bangs from out of her eye, and smiled at Pyrite. “If it's any consolation, I can tell you for sure that you will work out this issue. Everything will be alright.”

“She's got this cool thing were she can see the future.” Ruby chuckled, elbowing Pyrites ribs. 

“Ruby, we should leave.” Sapphire stated, suddenly very serious. 

“Uh?”

“Now.”

The two of them stood, smiled one last time at Pyrite, then finally re-fused and quickly strode away as Garnet again. At the same time, a Pearl that Pyrite instantly recognized walked in with her head held high, and Pyrite was filled with rage. She knew, without a doubt, that this was the Pearl that left Topaz behind.

“You!” Pyrite shouted, leaping to her feet and bearing her teeth, storming towards the Pearl. 

“Um... Yes?” The Pearl asked, confused. 

“You left my Topaz to DIE!” Pyrite drew her batons and gave the Pearl little time to react before she was upon her, swinging. The Pearl just managed to draw a short spear from the gem on her forehead, and blocked the attack with skilled precision. 

Pearl dove backwards, gracefully landing and taking a combat stance, fully prepared for the next attack. Pyrite lunged again, but a quick and dance-like movement put Pearl out of range. Pyrite had killed 374 different Pearls before, however, and this one was no different. A counter by Pyrite put her back in attack distance, and the Pearl was caught off guard when Pyrites batons came down onto her shoulders. She fell with a very un-graceful thud, and Pyrite sprung high into the air, coming back down towards the Pearl at killing speed.

Pearl, however, quickly brought her spear up and fired a bolt of energy into Pyrites gut, which sent her sailing through the air and into the wall. She wasn't fazed, however, and an instinct deep inside Pyrite filled her with even more hate. Her vision blurred, the only focal point being the Pearl she was hunting. She pushed herself off the wall with enough force to send her rocketing towards the Pearl. “I'll kill you, Crystal Scum!” Pyrite screamed. Just before her Batons made the killing blow a second attacker slammed into Pyrite's side and the two of them tumbled across the ground to a painful halt. 

“Pie! Pie stop!” Amber shouted, holding a struggling Pyrite down. Pyrites vision returned as she looked upon Amber, and as Topaz appeared suddenly with them. “Pie you're not the person Jasper made you to be! Not anymore! Remember!” Amber whispered, slowly releasing Pyrites wrists. Pyrite, as the killing instinct inside her subsided, began- for the third time today -crying. She sat up and threw herself into amber, sobbing into the orange gems chest. 

This went on for a while, and long ago the Pearl had awkwardly slinked away. “What happened? What made you relapse?” Amber eventually asked, in a hushed tone. Pyrite slowly lifted her gaze up to Topaz, who returned it with a look of remorse and apology. Pyrite bit her lip, and looked away, before releasing Amber and standing.

“Ask Topaz.” She grumbled, before storming off. Amber shot Topaz a look just before Pyrite vanished around a corner. Shortly after, Pyrite found herself in a large and empty room and recognized the flowing symbols on the wall. This was a ball room before the war, and Pyrite had even attended one once with Topaz and Amber before the fighting got bad on Earth. She could remember the music perfectly, the way Topaz would sway her hips to the beat of the music. The way she would raise her hands to chest height, her elbows bowed out. They way she would close her eyes and just lose herself in the music. 

Pyrite shook her head free of these thoughts, she was very mad at Topaz, after all. She strode, slowly, towards the center of the room, stopping and twirling a little. She stopped dead when she caught sight of Topaz, standing in the doorway. She scowled, but didn't break eye contact. Topaz forced a smile, but Pyrite could see the sadness behind her eyes. After a moment, Topaz slowly walked towards Pyrite. 

She stopped a few feet in front of Pyrite and dropped her gaze to the floor. They were quiet for what felt like a hundred years. “I'm sorry, about lying to you.” Topaz managed to whisper.

“If you were sorry, you wouldn't have lied back at the prison.” Pyrite replied, venom dripping from her tongue.

“I just... I didn't want you to worry.”

“Why didn't you tell me about Pearl?”

“Because... Because you can be rash and your anger boils way to close to the surface. I was afraid you would relapse like you did.”

“Yeah, but you and Amber can always pull me out of it, just like you did back there.”

“But Amber literally had to knock you out of it. She had to get physical to bring you back.”

“But it worked.”

“But what if it didn't, Pyrite!?” Topaz shouted, startling Pyrite. A few tear drops fell from the blue gems cheeks and stained the floor. “What if we couldn't get you back? What if you fell back into what Jasper made you? What if we had to kill you, to keep you from killing others!?”

Topaz was sobbing now, grinding her teeth to keep from screaming. Pyrite was a loss for words. “What... What are you talking about?” She asked, quietly.

“Amber and I, we love you. We love you more than we love ourselves. We've... Had some discussions... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

Topaz was cut short as Pyrite snatched her up and planted a firm kiss on her lips, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and squeezing her. Topaz wasted no time to grip Pyrites waist and draw the grey gems hips into her own.

Without warning, Topaz shoved Pyrite away, grinning like a mad man. She snapped her fingers and a soft drum beat began, emanating from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Topaz quickly sweeped her hands down her form, and her dressed shifted into her formal wear. A tight tube top wrapped around her chest, her midriff was exposed. Her slender form curved all the way down to her hips, where she wore a sort of bikini bottom, from around the waist fell a see through dress that just barely touched the ground. 

Pyrite smiled, and made the same motion. Her jumpsuit shifted into a single piece dress, very short, and strapless. The gold diamond on the torso cut itself out, exposing Pyrites stomach and most of her chest. The bass of the drum filled Topaz being, and she started twirling her hips, flexing her stomach, and belly-dancing. She raised her hands above her head, giving Pyrite a sly look, and made the universal 'come-over-here' sign with her index finger.

Pyrite grinned harder, taking very deliberate steps, raising and lowering each shoulder one after the other. Topaz, purposefully teasing Pyrite, made a slow turn while continuing her dance. She stopped with her back turned towards the still approaching Pyrite, gazed over her shoulder, and wiggled her backside at the grey gem.

Pyrite growled playfully, watching the gem on Topaz back begin to glow, and feeling the power surge through her own. She reached Topaz, and slowly ran her fingers down the blue gems sides, before placing them on her hips and guiding her motions. She gently placed her forehead on the back of Topaz head, melting at her scent, and then literally melting into her as a formless mass of light.

Sodalite rose up, not nearly as tall as Sunstone, only really being slightly taller than the Garnet Pyrite was talking to earlier. Her hair was shoulder length, but tied at either side as two small ponytails. She wore a long and sleeveless tailcoat, over a short knee length dress. She was barefoot but had calve guards over her legs. Her arms were covered slightly by segmenting armor, but she had large wrist guards with short blades extending from them.

She looked down at her hands, and smiled. “Two. Last time there were four.” She mumbled, before gently hugging herself and sighing. “It's been too long.”

“Must've been quite the talk.” Amber chuckled from the doorway, where she had been leaning against the frame and watching the dance. Sodalite glanced up at Amber and smiled softly, walking over to her, and splitting back into Topaz and Pyrite. Pyrite placed a loving hand on Amber's cheek, and leaned down to place an even more loving kiss on her lips. Amber giggled into the kiss and returned it, and as Pyrite pulled away Topaz gave Amber little time to breath before she copied Pyrites actions and kissed her as well.

After the kissing ended, Pyrite took Topaz and Amber's hands and sighed. “Let's-”

An alarm blared, and the temples normally blue light took on a red hue. “Gems!” Rose's voice called out from the air. “All Gems! We have an incoming invasion force! All hands report to battle stations!”

“It's Blue Diamond!”


	5. War and Woe

It was only moments before Topaz, Amber and Pyrite made it to the main hall, but apparently they were too slow, as thousands of other gems were already packed tightly and murmuring silently to each other, and to themselves. Rose Quartz stood atop a stage at the far end of the room, and behind her was a video of an incoming Homeworld war fleet. There were dozens of ships, each probably carrying three thousand gems. 

Rose Quartz was turned and talking to the Garnet from earlier, and nodded curtly before the Garnet turned and strode off the stage. Rose cleared her throat and the room fell silent instantly. “My fellow gems...” She began. “Homeworld has finally made it's move. Above us, entering the Earth's atmosphere, are countless Homeworld gems with murderous intent. Among them, is the fabled Blue Diamond leading the force, and Yellow Diamond's military general, Jasper.”

Pyrite's stomach flipped at the sound of her name. This could very well be the chance she had been looking for to finally kill Jasper and end her hold of terror on Pyrite's gem. “We've intercepted some of their communications and found they are going to land just outside a large field not too far off. It is there that we will meet them, and there we will finally free this world from Homeworld's grasp. I've already contacted the other outposts here on Earth, and with those forces and our own we stand to show Homeworld what the Crystal Gems are capable of.”

There was silence, a grim reminder that now was a time where most of us wouldn't make it back. Pyrite glanced around her at the solemn faces of the gems nearby. They were scared, she could see it in their eyes. She glanced at Topaz, and Amber, who both shared the look of the gems around them. 

“I can't, in good heart, ask any of you to give your lives today. That's why I won't. Any of you who wish to leave, may, none of your peers will think any less of you. I certainly won't.” Nobody moved, a few even shifted and straightened.

Pyrite, with heart full of energy, called out: “Beside the Rose!” 

Instantly, the crowed replied with a thunderous “A SWORD FOR THE SHIELD.”

Rose smiled, her gaze scanning over us, before the Pearl Pyrite had attacked quickly made her way onto the stage and whispered something into Roses ear, basically burying her face in the pink gems hair. Rose nodded, solemnly, and tensed herself. “Blue Diamonds forces have made land just outside the fields. Most of our force is already in wait, they just need us to come now. My followers, my friends, let's finish this war once and for all!”

The crowd went wild, cheering and swarming out the doors into the main warp pad conduit. By the hundreds gems were transported. Topaz, Amber, and Pyrite were part of the third group to go through. It was almost instant, with only a few seconds of time to gaze into the shifting blue of the warp pads magic. It was tranquil, right before they landed and the sight was turned to one of fear. The sky was blocked out by ominous storm clouds, and huge warships quickly ascending back into the atmosphere. On the horizon were the outline of more gems than Pyrite ever thought she would see, but all around her was an army of her own. They extended outwards farther than she could see, and those that she could were practically vibrating with excitement. Rose stood before all of them, glancing up and down at her soldiers. 

She turned, words failing her, and drew a blade from the sheath on her hip, and her shield formed over her wrist, just as the last of the gems emerged from the warp. We all drew our weapons, braced ourselves and waited. On either side of her Amber and Topaz gripped Pyrites shoulders. Amber sniffled a little but kept together. “We love you, Pyrite. Stay safe if we get separated.” She whispered. Pyrite smiled and nodded. 

“Crystal Gems!” Rose called out, raising her sword into the air. She brought it down and forward, with a booming “CHARGE!”

The wall of gems shot forward, screaming, with weapons raised high. Ahead of them, the Homeworld Gems did the same, a cloud of dust wafting up behind them. Pyrite could feel her heartbeat, hard and afraid, but she steeled herself and kept running. There were about three lines of gems in front of her, and in mere seconds they collided with their enemy and chaos erupted. Pyrite managed to push her way forward, bashing a Homeworld gem hard enough with her batons to cause her form to burst instantly. She spun, barely catching a blade against the side of her baton. With the flick of her wrist she pushed it down and jabbed the end of her second baton into the Homeworld gems nose, and then with a mighty swing cracked the gems head wide open into dust.

She looked around, trying to mark Amber and Topaz, but had already lost track of them. She did notice, however, that a short distance away a Homeworld gem was flung up and out of the chaos with a blue spear run through her gut. Pyrite, filled with the heat of battle, laughed loudly before pouncing onto another Homeworld gem and poofing her with a few well placed blows. One after another, Homeworld gems fell to Pyrites attacks. At some point explosions had gone off and the world was lit with flame, chaos all around, as the crowds began to thin out slightly. 

A soft rain began to fall, which was gradually getting thicker, but it didn't bother Pyrite in the slightest, nor did it seem to bother the thin cloud of dust covering the field. Pyrite found herself in a clearing, and began glancing around for an open target. Her eyes, however, found Jasper, who was approaching with murderous intent. Pyrites stomach dropped, but her body took stance and was ready. Jasper was delayed for a moment, however, as a Crystal gem came at her with her sword. 

Jasper grabbed her by the wrist, ripped the sword from her grasp, and flung the gem to the dirt, before stomping on the gem in her stomach and killing her. Pyrite cringed, but didn't move. Jasper looked at the sword still in her grip, for a moment, before glancing at Pyrite and throwing the sword to her. Pyrite dropped her batons, which vanished, and caught the sword by the handle. Jasper began walking towards her, pulling another sword from the ground and grinning. 

“Come and get me, Little Pyrite.” She growled, bearing her teeth in a wicked grin.

\-----

Amber pulled her fist from the chest of a Homeworld gem, as the woman’s form burst, and looked up to see another coming for her. A quick dodge put her out of attack range, but another quick movement brought her fist into the gem on the woman's forehead and shattered it. She spun, catching a glimpse of Pyrite between a few Crystal Gems locked in combat with their Homeworld sisters.

Amber would have smiled, had she not watched Pyrite lunge straight for a very familiar orange gem. “No, Pyrite...” Amber mumbled, dashing towards her lover. Pyrite was strong, Amber knew that, but there was no way she could beat someone like Jasper alone. She just caught movement out of the corner of her eye when a blade came down just inches away from her face. She repositioned, ready to strike. The gem, a Pearl Amber didn't recognize, attacked. She leaps forward but is met with disappointment when Amber rolled away and slammed a good one into the Pearls gut. Amber glanced over, saw Pyrite engaged in sword combat with Jasper, and only looked back in time to avoid another blow.

The Pearl shouted, lunging again, but a swift right hook knocked her spear off course and into the dirt, while another from the left literally knocked her head from her shoulders and burst. She looked up, back towards Pyrite, and her heart sunk as she watched Jasper narrowly avoid a sword swing, and run her own sword through Pyrites stomach.

“NO!” Amber screamed sprinting towards the horror. A Crystal Gem tackled her, and then another when the one couldn't hold her down, and Amber watched in terror as Pyrite dropped to her knees and held the glowing yellow slit in her stomach. Jasper lumbered her way behind Pyrite, as the world grew quiet, the only sound a gut wrenching clink as jasper put the edge of her blade gently against the gem on the back of Pyrite's neck. She drew the sword up, Pyrite slowly looking over to Amber as the blade came back down. 

Pyrite smiled, just before the two halves of her newly cut gem fell to the mud in a cloud of dust. The Crystal Gems forced Amber to her feet and dragged her away, as the rain mixed with the tears streaming down her sobbing face. Somewhere in the distance the sound of a 'Fall-back' horn boomed, and the Homeworld gems disengaged and took off back towards their starting point. A few of Roses followers called out. “They're falling back! Crystal Gems regroup!”

Amber continued trying to escape her fellow soldiers grasp, struggling desperately to attack the now leaving Jasper, but they wouldn't budge, especially not when Topaz ran up to Amber. “Amber! Amber what happened?” She cried out, grasping at Amber's face. 

“Pie..!” Was all she managed to croak out between heaving breaths. 

It was all Topaz needed, however, as her face fell heavy and her eyes welled up. “No... Diamonds, no... Not my baby...” She fell to her knees, splattering mud up and over her dress, and buried her face in her hands. “No, no, no... She can't be dead... Please don't let it be true... Not my baby, no...”

The gems holding Amber released her, and she dropped down with Topaz and embraced her as best she could. Together, they wept for their fallen friend, for their fallen lover. It was a long, painful time before a hand came to rest on Amber's shoulder. She looked up to the pitying eyes of Rose Quartz, and gently squeezed her hand, trying and failing to stifle her tears. “I've heard of your loss, young ones, and I am sadder than I can ever express.”

“Thank you, Rose...” Topaz sobbed, wiping her nose and sniffling. “Did we win?”

“Not yet, no. Blue Diamond pulled back to regroup her forces, and so I did the same.” Rose replied, taking a slow gaze over her forces, who were milling about and helping the wounded. A few of them were collecting shattered gems.

“I want to lead the charge...” Amber mumbled, clenching her fists and standing, her head low to the ground. 

Rose looked rather unsurprised. “Are you sure? It's a dangerous point on the front lines.”

Topaz stood, and gently slipped her fingers into Amber's. “She won't be alone.”

Rose smiled at the two, and nodded. “I am humbled by your bravery. I hope you find the vengeance you seek.”

With that, she gave a final curt nod and strode off. 

Amber turned, and gazed up into Topaz eyes. “Moonstone?” She whispered, squeezing the blue gems hands. Topaz smiled, her eyes still dripping with sadness, and nodded.

“Moonstone.” She agreed.

Topaz leaned down, pressed her forehead gently against Amber's, before releasing the orange gem and taking a few steps back. Amber did the same, and for a few seconds they were still. Then they felt the beat within themselves, and together they matched frequencies in dance. It was a stiff but flowing dance, robotic in nature, and cumbersome with footwork. They met, grinding their hips together with jerking, sudden movements, and Amber rest her head against Topaz chest before the two of them melted together.

Moonstone grew, standing as tall as Rose Quartz, and flexing her arms as they came into solid mass. Her hair came up into a poofy mohawk, and a space age visor covered her eyes. She wore a white-blue top with a pink star across the torso that came down into a short hoop skirt. Her shoulders were covered by triangular silver armor, her arms bare, and a glowing white ring floated inches away from each of her wrists. On her feet where two large, metal boots, with rocket propulsion systems in the bottom. 

She rolled her shoulders and growled. “Oh man, it's good to be back!” 

Behind her, a booming horn sounded with two long notes. War was it's signal, as the remaining Crystal Gem forces, still quite numerous in number, began amassing again. Beside Moonstone, Rose Quartz strode up with her sword and shield in hand. To Rose's right were the Garnet with the huge square hair, and the Pearl Pyrite had tried to kill. A few hundred yards ahead of the Crystal Gem's , Homeworld stood waiting. Moonstone's visor zoomed in to the army, and at the head she saw Jasper. 

“So, that's how she want's to play. First ones to clash, first ones to fall.” Moonstone mumbled to herself, drawing a spear from the gem on her back. She spit into the air, which grew into a large ball of orange light, and stabbed at it. In a flash of light, the end of Moonstone's spear was now a sort of buzz-saw, and her Chain Spear was complete.

Rose Quartz raised her sword into the air, a more serious look on her face than ever before, and it was almost as if the entire army where her body, because as she began running the others were in tune. Moonstone, however, didn't run. Instead the bottoms of her boots erupted into flame and she shot forward faster than any other. 

Ahead, Jasper rolled herself into a ball and matched Moonstone's attack speed. As they approached each other, a single image flashed through Moonstone's mind, and that image was Pyrite's smiling face. Moonstone let out a fearsome war cry, just as the two of them met, and brought the buzz saw down into the fireball that was Jasper. Before it hit, however, Jasper was unfurled and met the saw with her crash helmet, and sparks exploded outwards. As they fell, the two opposing armies clashed around them.


	6. Chapter 6

The sharp, reverberating sounds of metal clashing rang out all around as swords smashed into each other. The battle raged harder than before, with gems standing shoulder to shoulder, except towards the center of the battle, where a large ring had formed around where Moonstone and Jasper were going at it. Swing went the chain-spear, and each time it came crashing down into Jasper's helmet. Punches came at the ends of Jasper's huge arms. 

Each was narrowly avoided, however, by Moonstones elegant form and movements. Jasper roared, coming around with another swing, but a quick spin sent her tumbling around behind Moonstone. As the large white-blue gem came around, she brought the end of her spear around as well. The saw blade sliced a thin tear into Jasper's outfit, but didn't damage her form. Enraged, Jasper came back around and rammed her knuckles into Moonstones gut. 

The thinner blue gem doubled over fell to her knees. She was quickly brought back up again when a knee came into her chin. She stumbled, had a to blink a few times, but wasn't fast enough to react against another blow to her temple. She fell, onto her stomach, from which Jasper snatched her up by her mohawk. Moonstone cried out, but quickly brought her elbow back into Jasper's ribs. She grunted and released Moonstone, who grabbed her spear out of the mud and brought it around in another attack.

The pole was caught, however, by Jasper's firm grasp. She tugged, yanking Moonstone's throat up into her free hand. Jasper turned the business end of the spear towards Moonstone, who was struggling to free herself, and rammed the spinning blade into the blue gems gut.

It tore through her easily, exploding from her back, as Moonstone screamed in agony. The fusion burst, sending Amber and Topaz tumbling in either direction. Moonstone's spear vanished from Jasper's grasp, as she laughed menacingly. “Heh. Your fusion was weak, pathetic.” She growled. Amber blinked a few times, groaning and rolling over. She tried to stand, but tumbled back onto her behind.

Topaz, crying into the mud, was desperately trying to drag herself away as Jasper stepped over her. She snatched up the smaller blue gem by her neck and lifted her into the air. “Please... By the Diamonds, please...” Topaz begged, clawing at Jasper's hands. 

“You betrayed the Diamonds, little one. You'll find no mercy from them.” Jasper laughed, wrapping her other hand around Topaz waist.

“Topaz...” Amber croaked, wobbling to her feet. Jasper turned to look at the woozy orange gem, and bore her teeth in a psychotic smile. Topaz screamed, and with a single good tug came apart at the waist and poofed.

Jasper put a foot over the rounded square gem that was once on Topaz back, still looking Amber square in the eyes, and with a flex of her ankle crushed it beneath her boot.

Amber, suddenly forced from her haze, cried out in sorrow. Her solemn heart was just as quickly filled with a furious blood lust, however, and she licked her knuckles.

She flexed, forming her brass knuckles, and tensed into combat stance. Jasper laughed heartily, spreading her arms and glancing around. “You're friends are gone, runt! Rose's armies fall before Homeworld, and victory is assured for us! Give up!” She barked, smiling. 

She was right, all around them were less and less Crystal Gems. Homeword soldiers who weren't in combat were forming a tight circle around the duel, waiting for their chance to take on Amber if they had to. Amber shook her head, bearing her fangs, and growled out a fearsome “I'll fight you 'till the very end.”

Jasper's smile twitched, and licked her lips. “An Earth born gem to the very core. Fine then, runt. The end is nearer than you think.”

“You're right. I'll take my vengeance...” Amber raised her right fist. “For Pyrite-” She raised her left. “And Topaz.”

With that, and a guttural war cry, Amber lunged at Jasper with murderous intent, her love for her fallen friends following through with the first punch. 

Jasper lowered her head, and the punch connected with it. The ground beneath Jasper's feet became tiny canyons as she was pushed backwards by the force, and a surprised look came over her face. 

“I'll shatter you!” Amber screamed, bringing another punch into the helmet. Then another, and another, and another. They gained speed with each attack, becoming so fast they were a swift orange blur, and each punch pushed Jasper back another few inches.

Jasper roared, jabbing forward towards Amber, but the stocky orange gem dodged to her right, grabbing the larger gems wrist, and with her other hand driving a fist into the elbow.

There was a sickening crunch, and a pained cry from Jasper, as Amber dashed backwards. Jasper's arm bent at an unnatural angle, before snapping back into place. Jasper was furious, another inhuman roar bellowed from her throat as she lunged froward in an attempt to grapple Amber. She jumped, just enough, to come back down hard onto Jasper's head and slamming it into the ground. 

While Jasper ate the mud, Amber leaped up and soared into the air, twisting herself and bringing her self back down in a meteoric elbow drop onto the back of Jasper's head. Amber stood, clasping her fists together and raising them into the air, when a screaming arrow came ripping through her shoulder from behind. 

She cried out, clutching the wound, and forcing her form to stabilize. Her gem pleaded to let her poof, but Amber mustered her willpower and kept it together. Literally. 

While Amber was distracted, Jasper clawed her way out of the mud and, in a scratchy scream, shouted “Kill her!” before she disappeared into the crowd of Homeword gems. They wasted no time in rushing on Amber.

A sword came down, barely missing Amber head, but carving a nice yellow strip into her arm. Amber punched, poofing the gem, when another blade was run through her hip. She wailed, but spun and poofed that gem as well. She would fight to her last breath, kicking and screaming, and all to avenge her lovers as much as possible. 

If she was going down, these Homeworld jerks were coming with her.

She spun, poofing another gem as a spear tip scratched another line down her back. The Homeworld gems were starting to overwhelm Amber, but she fought and fought on, despite the burning cry of her gem trying to dispel her form.

Somebody knocked her to the dirt, but she kept punching and kicking and scratching, as the sun above her, just barely peeking through the clouds, was blocked out by Homeworld forces.

Finally, the end of a sword was brought down into her chest, impaling Amber to the ground. That was the final blow, Amber just couldn't hold on anymore. 

No. She wouldn't just poof and then be crushed under someones boot. Not today. Not ever.

She screamed, louder than she had ever screamed before, but focused all of that power into her gem. It glowed brightly, cracking along its center as it tried to contain all that power, before finally erupting into a glorious display of fire and hatred. The blast destroyed hundreds of Homeworld forces, and the shrapnel from Amber's very gem itself took out another three or four dozen.

And just like that, the last of our Heroines was gone in a blaze of glory and revenge...

\-----

The young Amethyst was dumbstruck, as The Chronicler finished her tale, her mouth hanging open in shock and disbelief as thin trails of water ran down her dirt caked cheeks. “So... They're just... Dead? Poof, just gone?”

The Chronicler, smiling, nodded. “Poof, just gone.” She repeated.

The now enraged Amethyst shot up, balling her fists and and huffing. “What kind of a lame ending was that!? Stories aren't supposed to have sad endings!” She shouted, as the still smiling Chronicler stood. 

“Well...” She began. “I guess it doesn't quite end there...”

Amethyst was now much less angry and much more interested. “Well, keep going then!” She begged.

The Chronicler chuckled, and nodded. “Well... Eventually Rose's army managed to beat back Homeworld on those fields, but only a handful survived. It's said that the tears Rose spilled for all the gems shattered there turned those bleak, destroyed fields into a beautiful, almost endless strawberry field.

“And?” Amethyst pleaded, almost exploding with excitement. 

“Well, the rest is just rumor, but it's said that someone, or something brought the shattered gems of our heroines back to this very Kindergarten, and used what power was left to re-form the shattered gems and make them whole again. Rumor also has it that Pyrite, Amber, and Topaz roam the Earth looking for their savior...” The Chronicler trailed off, looking towards the now rising sun.

Amethyst waited, patiently, before losing that patience and clearing her throat. “And? Are the rumors true?” She demanded.

The Chronicler chuckled, bringing her hands up to her hood. “Well, if they were true...” She pulled her hood down, revealing a softly angular face, with silver-gold hair that was tied up into a loose, messy bun, and a long gold scarf flowing away from her neck in the breeze. “They wouldn't be rumors, would they?”

It took Amethyst to put two and two together, but eventually her face lit up in shock. “You-... You're...?”

Pyrite nodded, grinning from ear to ear. She always did love a dramatic reveal. Another figure leaped down from atop the cliff behind them. She landed gracefully, the long orange hair on one side of her half way shaven head flowing with the wind, and the thick armor on her chest reflecting the pink hues of the rising sun. “Pie, we need to-” Amber stopped, noticing the young Amethyst, and whatever she was going to say was replaced with: “-put that thing back where you found it.”

Another figure, a tall blue gem with a frilly dress and straps wrapped around her waist emerged from the shadows. “I dunno, I think she's kinda cute.” Topaz chuckled, smiling at Amethyst.

“So you're all alive!?” Amethyst cried out, dumbfounded. 

“You told her everything, didn't you?” Amber growled, glaring at Pyrite.

“She wanted to hear my story!” Pyrite defended, assertively. 

“You've gotta wipe her!”

“I know! But c'mon, I wanted to tell someone!”

“Well she can't remember it! If Rose finds out we're still alive, we're screwed!”

“I know, I know! 'There's no way they'll believe we were brought back by some otherworldly force' I've heard it a thousand times!”

“Girls!” Topaz shouted, breaking the two apart. She jerked her head towards Amethyst and cleared her throat. “We've been here too long. Do it now, Pyrite, and let's get out of here.”

Sadly, Pyrite nodded. She knelt back down in front of Amethyst. “You're gonna make me forget?” Amethyst asked, sadly.

“Yeah...” Pyrite replied, softly. “But don't worry, little one. Something tells me we'll see each other again.” 

Pyrite kissed her middle and index finger, and placed them against Amethyst's head. “Now sleep, little Amethyst.”

Almost immediately, the young Amethyst fell backwards and snored happily. Pyrite stood, nodded to her two lovers, and together they sprinted from the Kindergarten and off into the sunrise.

Eventually, after a very long time, the young amethyst was taken in by Rose Quartz, her Pearl, and a very familiar Garnet. Together they had spectacular adventures. 

But elsewhere on Earth, another band of Gems were doing the same, desperately searching for who, or what, brought them back and why. Along the way they find themselves in unexpected places, doing unexpected things. 

Together, they Break Away from their former selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, thank you so much for taking time out of your life to read my work. I honestly appreciate each and every person who decides that my stuff is worth their time, and this story has been a blast to write. It was a wild, and hopefully sad, ride. But, if you decide that maybe 'Hey, I want to see more of these three gems whom I've (hopefully) come to love!' fear not, for their story is far from over! Coming soon, depending on how events unfold, Pyrite, Amber and Topaz are getting another piece! And then another! And then ANOTHER after that! I've got lots planned for these three, so stick around!!!
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading this, and hopefully I'll see you in the next one! Check out my profile for my Tumblr, where you can send me asks or whatever, and follow me to see WHATEVER I have in store next! Bye!!!


End file.
